1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the production of cyclohexanol, and more particularly to apparatus and methods for air oxidation of cyclohexane to produce cyclohexanol, in a high shear process. More specifically the disclosure relates to the reduction of mass transfer limitations in apparatus and methods for the air oxidation of cyclohexane to cyclohexanol.
2. Background of the Invention
Cyclohexanol is a saturated alicyclic alcohol; in its liquid state is a clear, oily, hygroscopic liquid. It is an intermediate chemical produced in combination with cyclohexanone by oxidizing cyclohexane. Cyclohexanol has applications in manufacturing soaps, detergents, cleaning fluids, and solvents. Cyclohexanol is used in the manufacture of certain raw materials, such as adipic acid, for the production of nylon.
Cyclohexanol and cylohexanone are oxidized during the production of adipic acid. A mixture of cyclohexanol and cyclohexanone may be referred to as ketone-alcohol oil, or KA oil. Cyclohexanol comprises the alcohol portion (A); cyclohexanone comprises the ketone (K) portion of the mixture. Industrially, the production of a cyclohexanol and cyclohexanone mixture is more economically favorable than to produce either individual component separately. Liquid-phase oxidation of cyclohexane may be shifted away from cyclohexanol and toward cyclohexanone, via the use of catalyst, for example, TiO2.
Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for improved processes for the production of cyclohexanol whereby the mixing of cyclohexane and air are increased, so that production of cyclohexanol is more commercially feasible.